The Worst and Best Woman
by Hattanay
Summary: He didn't know what allured him most to her, that beautiful body or that brazen attitude. He had been with many women, but this wasn't just carnal lust, he had feelings for his old friend and old foe. Now to get her to admit she loved him back. Nyotalia!


**Authors note: Hey you guys, this is my first 'serious' fanfiction. I have another account where I post crack stories, so if you can somehow figure out who this is, congrats. :) Currently, I'm addicted to Nyotalia, and the lack of Nyotalia stories on here makes me sad. So, with that in mind, I decided to make my own! I also really like Turkey and Ancient Greece. (And the pairing, ohoho~) Since they're never Nyotalia'd (is that right?) and aren't in a lot of stories, VOI LA! Okay, now for a note. In this universe the Ancients are back and living on Earth, although they aren't countries anymore. They mostly just bum off their kids and stuff OTL Hence why Ancient Greece is all up in Turkey's business. Also, I don't own Hetalia, Nyotalia, or any of the characters! Just some of the headcanon. Sorry, I'm rambling. Enjoy!**

**Gardening (pt.1)**

**Characters - Turkey, Ancient Greece**

**Rating - T**

**Summary - Ancient Greece is bored so he decides to visit Turkey. As soon as he get's there, he finds her gardening. For some reason, he keeps getting caught up in sentimental thoughts about her. The past and present included. Luckily for him, Turkey doesn't mind bringing him back into reality, but he could do without the violence. Still though...**

* * *

><p>Turkey grinned as she wiped her hand across her forehead, beaded with sweat. She looked proudly down at her garden, "Fuckin' great." She looked over at the few potted tulips she still had to plant and sighed. 'It's too damn hot... Damn it.' She began digging a hole for one of the tulips. 'Look at me... So hot I can't even think of anythin' smart t' say. I sound like Romana.' She grimaced as she placed the tulip in the hole she had made and began to place dirt over it. She loved gardening but in her own words, 'It's too damn hot... Damn it.' She froze as she felt a shadow spread over her. She looked up, seeing the one of the last things she'd have ever wanted to see. Byzantine, or, Ancient Greece as some called him. Ever since the Ancients had come back, he apparently decided that he just HAD to bother her all the damn time. She didn't know what bothered her more, the fact that he was here or the fact he was carrying a bottle of wine.<p>

"Gh, the hell d'ya want?" He looked down at her, feigning hurt. "Cant I visit an old friend? An old enemy? An old lov-" He was cut off from his sentence as Turkey threw one of her potted tulips at him. "Shut up." He looked at her silently for a moment, then sighed. "Jeesh, I'm not sure if it was a good thing to come here anymore..." Turkey scoffed, "Then get outta here." He picked up one of her potted tulips and sat down, watching her dig another hole. He smiled at her almost rustic beauty. She was sweaty, but not disgustingly so. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, brown locks hung around her face, only adding to her beauty. He looked at her mask next, wishing she would take it off. Her eyes reflected the exoticness of the ancient Turks, even so reminding him of the Ottoman Empire. The empire shrouded by mystery and the exoticness that struck fear and wonder into all. Be it citizens or artists, all were curious and stricken by the empire. She was many things as the Ottoman Empire. Cruel, strong, hungry for power and land.

She even tried to conquer all of Europe.

Did he doubt that she would ever conquer Europe? In the beginning, but she so suddenly proved him wrong- no, everybody wrong. Never again did he doubt she could do anything. Even though she never did conquer Europe, he could never shake the thought that maybe if her Sultans hadn't been corrupted or rotted by greed, she could have done anything. Even take over the world. Even though she had been (and still maybe is) a dangerous one that showed more snideness and sarcasm then anything else, one look into those beautiful Asiatic eyes told a thousand tales. No wonder so many people had written about the empire. His eyes drifted down to her body. She was wearing a black tank top and mini shorts. He loved the view of her long legs, wondering if she were to adjust her position if he could see her underwear. He wondered if anyone else had looked at her like this, fully in concentration as she worked in her garden. His eyes rested at her breasts, seemingly in his own world until he got the sweetest wake up in his entire life "Hey... Hey! Listen to me ya bastard! The fuck are ya lookin' at?" Ah, yes. This was Turkey we're talking about. The body of a goddess, the personality of a... Well... Byzantine thought to himself that for some strange reason, he loved that about her. Most women he knew were kind and sweet, striving to be perfect, but Turkey was... Was... He didn't know how to explain it. He loved her fiery passion, how she was just herself and didn't care what others thought.

"Damn it listen to me!" Well, moment ruined. "Gh," he rubbed at how eyes tiredly, "what was the question again?" Turkey smiled warmly at him, "Well... The question was..." she stopped herself and scowled at him, moving her hands to emphasize her point. "What. The. Fuck. Are. Ya. Lookin'. At?" He sighed warmly as he reached a strong hand out and took one of the locks of hair that had fallen into her face between two of his fingers. "At you." Even though her sun kissed skin could hide a light blush, he could tell that she was blushing. She clenched her teeth together and he beamed, this was another thing he loved about her. She was comfortable with anything 'sexy' or 'carnal', but when it came to anything 'loving' or 'romantic', especially where she wasn't dominant, she got embarrassed. He thought it was cute. Cute? Was cute even a word that anybody COULD use to describe her? She roughly hit his shoulder. "S-shut up and let my hair go." He moved his hand away from her and held both of his hands out like he was trying to defense himself. "Okay, sorry." He looked at the garden and sighed sheepishly at the fact that all of the tulips were planted, excluding the one she had thrown at him earlier. "Ay, hand me those tulips." Turkey motioned to the flowers she had thrown at him earlier. She wanted to go inside, not stay out here with... That. "Get them yourself."

She looked at him. "What? They're closer to you, 'sides it's your fault that they're over there!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope that was alright! Bear with me here kiddies, it'll get longer. If you see any mistakes, please tell me in a message! Also, I hate to ask but could anyone possibly volunteer to be a beta reader for me? Just so I don't have to ask for help finding mistakes. Thanks ;w;<strong>

Quick question, do you think I should leave the story like this or should I sexy it up a bit? =w=


End file.
